Sjabloon:Family Portrait (Pink, 2000)
Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said You fight about money, bout me and my brother And this I come home to, this is my shelter It ain't easy growin up in World War III Never knowin what love could be, you'll see I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around My mama she loves you, no matter what she says its true I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you, too I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way It ain't easy growin up in World War III Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave In our family portrait, we look pretty happy Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally I don't wanna have to split the holidays I don't want two addresses I don't want a step-brother anyways And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name In our family portrait we look pretty happy We look pretty normal, let's go back to that In our family portrait we look pretty happy Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally In our family portrait we look pretty happy (Can we work it out? Can we be a family?) We look pretty normal, let's go back to that (I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything) In our family portrait we look pretty happy (Can we work it out? Can we be a family?) Let's play pretend act and like it comes so naturally (I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave) In our family portrait we look pretty happy (Can we work it out? Can we be a family?) We look pretty normal, let's go back to that (I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave) Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Turn around please Remember that the night you left you took my shining star? Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Don't leave us here alone Mom will be nicer I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right I'll be your little girl forever I'll go to sleep at night